The invention relates to an attachment for a bottle.
For the mixing of two liquids, for example mixed drinks, arrangements are known from WO 92/02434 A1, in which two containers for liquids are arranged in each other so that the two liquids can mix when poured out. For bottles, such an arrangement is technically hardly economically realizable. WO 2011/003048 A1 shows attachments for bottles which are either screwed on the bottles or are mounted on the bottles by means of a sealing lying outside. An arrangement for the mixing of a liquid with solid flavors is disclosed in DE 20 2004 016 982 U1. An attachment is placed on the bottle. A solids reservoir is arranged in the bottle neck during placement of the attachment. The liquid exiting the bottle flows through the second reservoir in order to receive the flavors contained in it. A technical solution for mixing a liquid that is contained in a bottle by means of an attachment with a second liquid is not known. However, since mixed drinks from two different liquids are very popular, there is demand for such a solution.
DE 20 2008 008 018 U1 and DE 10 2012 110 833 show attachments for cans, in which separate holding elements immobilize the attachment on the can and cause a seal to engage with the flanged rim or respectively cover of the can.